coalescent_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Smith
" ' ' Does that.. Enlighten you?" ' ' ''Lucy Smith ''is an eleventh student at (school name.). She is most interested in scientific areas, particularly physics and mathemathics, but showing most of her interest in the first. She is quite keen on said pursuits and gives most of her free time to studying or experimentation. Outside of that, she is a fairly decent technican and skilled with various devices. Most of the time, she can be seen dealing with some. Past that, Lucy, or Lucia as she prefers to call herself, is not the most social person. While she doesn't sit in her room and mess with whatever she can get her hands on all day, she does not go on every party she hears about, or spend most of her evenings with any friends either. Personality Lucy is a strange person. She thinks of herself as fairly neutral and unconcerned, which is true to some point. Eventually she carries out random acts of kindness, helping people, with problems that concern her fields of knowledge. That is to say, while she is mostly interested in a particular pursuit, she isn't entirely foolish in any other fields. Lucy comes off as rather distant, in anyone who might decide to spproach her nevertheless, and past any small talk she might make, in most attempts to approach her, she will almost surely, keep all she can about herself a secret. Often, Lucy will be lured into friendship and opening uo pretty easily, and despite most of her attempts to come of as "mysterious" or "strange", people soon tend to have a pretty decent general knowing of her. That is not to say, she does not have secrets. They only happen to ge more of the emotional or mental type. Lucy believes herself to be smart, and almost always consider herself more intelligent than her peers, and those around her. She will not outright admit that, but will often try to make it clear, with ohrases like "Huh... You didn't know that?" Or in the case she is explaining something the "Does that... Enlighten you?". Words like "enlighten" , are while not the more used, fairly common in her vocabulary. And often she will use large words, in the intent of again appearing as intelligent. Not only in the matter that is intelligence, but also in plenty other fields, Lucy comes off as a bit arrogant. She willl often assume others to be uncapable of understanding or carrying out feats, and in times when she'd have to work in a team, she would prefer to rather act alone. Lucy will also, almost alwYs quit a feat she cannot carry within the first tries, and will almost never take any pursuits she finds herself untalented on. If she is told, she is "hopeless" or something similar, at any certain something, which she shows at least some interest on, it will and has affected her. On other fields though, which she has spent time and believes herself to be talented on, she can grow close to obsessive. Lucy can grow rather agressive at moments, although it takes a bit to annoy her, and her anger does not last for long. She does believe in God, and the fact such entity is benevolent. She also assumes a "take-it-easy" stance on progress , and often tries to perfect her "inventions", mostly consisting of tools for her faction to use innbattle, before she reveals them to anyone. Lucy behaves herself at school, and her manners are polite. She does take care of her grades, but past the exam marks and other evaluations, she is not very active in any school activity and the like, past the necessary for an acceptable and decent grade. Abilities Lucy is a gifted technician, able to "mess" with most devices handed to her. She , while not recieving any exceptional training, is also fairly quick with her feet, and can move pretty fast. While Lucy is able replicas of her inventions, for general use, her greatest one, is the C-Sys, short for Combat System. Combat System, involves several devices, Lucy equips and carries around. Two basic pieces are installed on her left and right forearms, a system which proceeds to shoot, small, injece devices filled with various materials. Lucy wears a belt , diagonally, across her chest, mostly disguised by her jacket or in colder seasons, her coat. Said belt, contains various materials, including, small smokebombs, a few flashlights, and various, isolated materials, which smell horribly, or devices to make noise. Such carry over time, depending on what shipments does her faction get. The front area of her shoes has been attached, a small metal piece. Said metal pieces, can also be found , attached , beneath her second glove's front side, in which case.. A slap would hurt. These are those means which she uses to hit people mostly in intent of running away. For her arm equipment, she often relies on medicine. Basically, she takes various anesthethics, or the like and inserts them in the injecting devices. Such injecting dev, are straight, thin, nail like, and often delivered at close distance, although she can fire them from away. Expired medicine, is also common for her to use, for later ill effects. Category:Characters Category:Equilbrio Calma